Poslední polibek
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Nedůvěra a podezřívání dokáží rozleptat i tu největší oddanost a Remus zjistil, že romantika ne vždy obstojí proti kruté realitě světa. Mírný slash. Ich forma.


**Last Kiss**

**Napsala: Rhysenn**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má Rhysenn, která dala Rapidez svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv se považuje za ilegální.

**Oneshot** v originálním znění naleznete na adrese: **rhysenn . morethanart . org/harrypotter/lastkiss . htm **Pokud jsou autorčiny stránky stále nedostupné, můžete zkusit odkaz **fanfiction . net/s/211647/1/Last_Kiss**.

**Rating:**** K+**

**Žánr:** romantika, napětí, úzkost a zhrzené city

**Postavy: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black**

**Shrnutí:** Remus vzpomíná na tu noc, která vše změnila, neboť se naučil, že to, co je dávno pryč, nemusí být také nutně dávno zapomenuté.

**Poznámečka:** Konec je otevřenější, ale o happy-ending se rozhodně nejedná!

* * *

**Poslední polibek**

Stále si pamatuji na tu noc, kdy jsi odešel.

Je podivné, jak ty bolestné vzpomínky zůstávají stále stejně živé - ale na druhou stranu je to krásné. Jako krev a růže. Protože si v mysli stále umím přesně vybavit tvou tvář se jménem, které zní tak hebce a přirozeně, když jej vyslovím. To proto je nemožné zapomenout. Lhal bych, kdybych tvrdil, že jsem se zapomenout snažil, neboť tyhle hořkosladké vzpomínky jsou to jediné, co mi po tobě zbylo.

Byl předvečer svátku Všech svatých. Vzduch byl štiplavý a studený, chlad příliš pronikavý, než aby byl přírodní. Měsíční svit dopadal do naší ložnice jako nějaká nadpozemská mlha. Mlha barvy perel.

Myslel sis, že už spím, ale já nespal. Vlkodlaci nikdy spí, když jsou nějaké problémy. Věděl jsem, že jsi probděl celou noc, stejně jako já. Naslouchal jsem tvému klidnému dechu a divil se, jak si tohle to předstírání našlo cestu mezi nás, když jsme vedle sebe leželi v jedné posteli. Dříve to takhle nebývalo. Dříve jsem ti nebyl tak blízko a zároveň tak daleko. Bolelo to.

Nehlučně ses vykradl z postele. Tvůj tichý ústup mi zněl hlasitě v uších.

„Kam jdeš Siriusi?" zeptal jsem se tě tiše, tváří ještě stále odvrácenou od tvého pohledu. Jemně jsi vydechl a já v tom dobře rozpoznal stín provinění, aniž bych ti musel vidět do tváře.

„To nic," lhal jsi velmi přesvědčivě. Jako bys snad zapomněl, že to jsem _já_, s kým mluvíš. „Ještě spi, Remusi."

V té temnotě se tvůj do mě hlas zařízl velmi, velmi hluboko. Znal jsem ten vyhýbavý tón. Byl to ten sám, jako když jsem se ptal na Jamese a Lily. Vždycky jsem byl předmětem nedůvěry, ale od tebe, Siriusi, od tebe to bylo kruté.

Otevřel jsem ústa, abych něco řekl, ale uvědomil jsem si, že nemám co říct. Měl jsem plné zuby mluvení, když jsem věděl, že mě neposloucháš. Něco mezi námi se změnilo; něco uzamklo tvé srdce i tvou mysl. Zmateného jsi mě nechal znovu spadnout do mé temnoty, na kterou jsem s tebou málem zapomněl.

Cítil jsem, jak tichá jsou všechna ta nevyřčená slova mezi námi.

Nakonec jsem to déle nemohl snést. Pustil jsem se na tenký led.

„Vrátíš se?"

Má otázka vyzněla skoro jako nářek - byla upřímná. Uvědomoval jsem si, že jsem tě nikdy nepotřeboval tak zoufale, jako když jsi odcházel.

A potom ses usmál úsměvem, jehož upřímný a teplý úsměv by rozpustil rampouchy. Zacelil jsi tu propast, která se mezi námi utvořila. A v ten moment to bylo tak správné - přesně tak, jako to bývalo. Zápasil jsem s tím krásným pocitem ve snaze si ho udržet. Ty jsi přišel až ke mně a posadil se na okraj mé postele.

„Samozřejmě, že ano."

Znělo to tak sebejistě, tak přesvědčeně, že jsem ti uvěřil. Jako vždycky.

Usmál jsem se na tebe, můj první upřímný úsměv po kdovíjak dlouhé době. Pozoroval jsem, jak se tvou tváří míhaly různé emoce, než ses naklonil a políbil mě.

Tvoje rty byly teplé, když jsem je pocítil na svých. Zavřel jsem oči, když jsem tě objímal kolem krku. Fyzická blízkost obstojně vyplňovala prázdnotu po emocích. Vášnivě jsi mě líbal zpátky, bylo to skoro jako náš první polibek.

Když ses odtáhnul, lapal jsem po dechu a toužil po něčem víc. Nedal jsem to najevo a potlačil to v sobě. Ta bolestná touha ve mně stále je. V temnotě se tvoje oči tak srdečně třpytily. Stále je vidím...

Věděl jsem, že čekáš, že něco řeknu. Že vyjádřím své myšlenky nahlas, že dám hlas svým pocitům.

Zůstal bys, kdybych tě o to požádal?

Už se to nikdy nedozvím.

Nakonec ses smutně pousmál, prsty jsi mě lehce hladil po vlasech. Zavřel jsem oči, neměl jsem slov. Myslí se mi mihla představa písku pod mými zády, hřejivého slunce a tebe.

Potichu jsi vstal. Prohlížel sis mě vyrovnaným pohledem a prstem jsi obkreslil křivku mé tváře. Zaháněl jsi tu prázdnotu a bolest, která se vrátí vždy, když zmizíš.

Žádné ‚sbohem', žádné ‚miluji tě'. Všechno jsi to vyjádřil tím smyslným pohledem, který jsi mi věnoval, než ses otočil a odešel.

Nechtěl jsem, abys odešel.

Stejně jsi odešel a nikdy se neohlédl.

Teď bych si přál čelit tomu štiplavému větru, tvář vzpřímenou, v očích odvahu. Ale ono to stále bolí. Všechen ten čas, který jsme sdíleli, zvuk tvého smíchu, tvá zrada i chuť našeho posledního polibku,... všechno se mi vybavuje.

Nemá smysl si to pamatovat, ale není možné zapomenout.

_Vrátíš se?_

Každou noc, když jsem sám, křičím do ticha tuhle otázku a nikdo mi neodpoví.

_Samozřejmě, že ano._

Nikdy jsi nedodržel svůj slib.

**~konec~**


End file.
